


Take a dip

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad euphemisms, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, idk what to tell you, it's really nothing but mindless het vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: The sand was getting in the way.He knew it would have, but he'd been unable to say no when the occasion had presented itself like that. It would have been way too foolish.It was a good thing that their friends had left early, because he did not even want to think about their comments if they were to catch them in mid-act.Truth to be told he had been planning on something like that since the last time, when she'd caught him staring at her boobs and laughed while his face had turned a deep crimson color, before whispering in his ear that she would not mind if he did more than just look.





	Take a dip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd week of the COW-T challenge by LandeDiFandom, using the prompt Sabbia a perdita d’occhio, tra le ultime colline e il mare. (Alessandro Baricco, Oceano mare) ---> (“Sand as far as the eye can see, inbetween the last hills and the sea.”)
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time!

The sand was getting in the way.

He knew it would have, but he'd been unable to say no when the occasion had presented itself like that. It would have been way too foolish.

It was a good thing that their friends had left early, because he did not even want to think about their comments if they were to catch them in mid-act.

Truth to be told he had been planning on something like that since the last time, when she'd caught him staring at her boobs and laughed while his face had turned a deep crimson color, before whispering in his ear that she would not mind if he did more than just look.

He'd been too shy to try anything then, even after a few drinks, and especially since they both had different arrangements to get back.

That day however, neither of them had any plans for the night, or that was what they had told their friends at least.

He was glad that she'd suggested to have a walk on the beach, and her hand had felt so warm in his, her eyes filled with a promise that he hoped she would keep once they were far enough from sight.

They didn't even have a towel or anything to put down, and even if they had he was not sure they would have bothered to lay it down before the clothes started falling.

She had looked even hotter without her clothes on, and he'd thought that would be a hard feat to pull off but she still somehow managed it. He'd vaguely felt self-conscious then and hoped she would not be disappointed as he worked to get rid of his own shirt and pants, but she'd only urged him to get on with it before getting on her knees and sucking him off.

That position had not been too challenging, but he'd worried he would not last if she kept that up for too long, so after a while he decided to repay the favour and made her lay down in front of him.

She had laughed at his eagerness at first, and at his frustration as he tried to find her clit in the meager light provided by the half-full moon and the rapidly dimming sky, but then after long she'd stopped laughing and grasped on his hair and panted, her moans soundling like sweet music to his ears.

By the time she was ready he was so hard he was sure he'd left a hole in the sand underneath him, and he tried his best to wipe it off from his cock before he lined it up with her sopping wet entrance, hoping it would not end in disaster because of it.

Whether he'd been successful or not, she hadn't seemed to mind. Maybe she was too wet for it to matter. He could feel the sand on her thighs as he grasped on them, could see it on her soft belly before his mouth went for her breast, and her body was like a landscape of its own.

Burying his face between her hills, he could still taste the sea he was currently plunging himself in, struggling to breathe as he went deeper and deeper in it, and pulling out just in time to avoid drowning his little swimmers before releasing them in the safety of the forest above.

They both had sand everywhere as they got dressed, but he didn't mind. Maybe next time, it would be better to choose a more convenient place to get going, but he still was looking forward to his next swim.

And if he had played his cards right, he was hoping that she did too.

 

 


End file.
